


energy

by allthelostsouls



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, he's just so soft in this okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelostsouls/pseuds/allthelostsouls
Summary: Bucky is like totally in love and he gets hot a lot and maybe a little jealous?





	energy

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure what’s going here in all honesty, but oh well. been reading Hemingway’s “A Farewell to Arms” and it gave me a tiny idea that turned into all of this. definitely unedited.
> 
> again, thanks for reading if you are, you’re wonderful.

Bucky’s chest swells up when he hears her laugh.

He feels warm all over and even though it’s just for a fraction of a second, Bucky wants to push his best friend away from her. He hears himself _growl_ at the thought, but it’s all gone when both of them turn their heads and smile brightly at him.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve greets between chuckles. “I’m just telling our girl here about the senator.”

Bucky almost gets stuck on our girl, but he half smiles at the memory and shakes his head still in disbelief.

“How about you, _Winter Soldier_?” She asks then, a playful tone on her voice. “How many powerful women have tried to pay you for sex?”

“None, actually,” he replies immediately, his face suddenly feeling hot. “They’re too scared of me to do that. And I wouldn’t even they did.”

“Oh, _c'mon, babe_ ,” she scoffs. “With a face like yours?”

Bucky shrugs only because he knows his voice would shake if he tried to talk. He walks past them to get to the fridge and he pretends to be trying to decide what to drink just so the cold coming out of it helps him cool off.

Steve starts talking again but he doesn’t register the words. His chest vibrates as she laughs and he needs to get out of there before he does something stupid. He grabs the drink, shoots a tight smile at them and he’s running a lap around the compound in no time, trying to burn off the sudden rush of energy.

✭

She’s laying down on the floor like a starfish and that’s why he doesn’t see her until he’s opening the door to the gym. Her body is shinning with sweat and the rise and fall of her chest tells him she probably just finished her run. Her eyes are closed and he thinks her music should be loud enough that she couldn’t hear him come in because she doesn’t move a muscle. She smiles at the ceiling and her hands start waving in the air at the beat of a song he can’t really hear. He has never heard her sing and even though he doesn’t recognize the song or even registers the words properly in his brain so he can try to find the song later for himself, he’s amazed by it. He’s there, listening, _staring_ and then he’s back outside in the hallway, walking towards his room. He thinks that she might be embarrassed (or might think he’s a creep) if she found him there, so maybe another time he could come in and ask her to partner up on their workout. Maybe get competitive and see who can run faster, and for the next few hours, he thinks about her bright smile and the little pat she’d give him in the arm for letting her win.

✭

Bucky won’t say he’s looking for her but he is so painfully aware that he hasn’t seen her face all day, that if he thinks about it for too long he might actually cry.

He finds her in the rest area. Her head is on top of Wanda’s legs and she looks pale and so so fragile. He must have looked as scared as he felt to earn a rushed and hushed _she’s okay_ from Wanda. She waits for him to get closer to let him know then in an almost nonexistent whisper, “She’s had a migraine all day. One of the really bad ones. She was crying like a crazy person when I found her here looking for the painkillers. I’m helping her sleep.”

“You are? How?”

“Same thing I offered you last time,” she smiles at him, “I can make her not feel the pain and see something nice enough that would make her relax and put her to sleep. It’s kind of like starting the dream before you’re actually asleep.”

Bucky nods, impressed. And tries not to stand there, looking at them for too long. He forces his body to move towards the kitchen area, his movements slow and precise to make sure he’s making the least amount of noise.

When he comes back around the couch and hands Wanda a mug with her favorite tea, she can’t help but smile sweetly at him.

“You know, she sleeps the best when she’s dreaming about you,” she smiles knowingly at him as she puts the mug to her lips to blow on it. “Thanks for the tea, Buck.”

“You’re welcome.”

One last nod and Bucky is on his way, unable to think about anything else beside the fact that she actually dreams of _him_. And if he smiles the rest of the day because of that, well, no one really has to know.

✭

It’s 3:30 am on a Wednesday and Bucky can’t believe his luck.

As he makes a left to get to the elevator after the gym, he sees her making a right on the other side, a towel on her hands as she tries to dry her hair. She’s wearing her swimsuit and nothing else. It takes her a second to look up and notice him, but once she does, a giant smile spreads along her face.

“Hey,” her smile never waving as she stands next to him in front of the elevator. “Can’t sleep?”

“Just finished a workout,” he squeezes out, almost breathless.

And then both of them take a whole second to just look at each other. Her eyes move to Bucky’s chest where his sweat makes his shirt stuck to his skin and he follows a drop of water from the end of her hair to the curve of her breast before it hits the floor. The eleven door dings and they both step inside.

He’s so impressed by the fact that she didn’t use the towel to cover herself up at all. She just rubbed it against her hair some more and let it hang on her right hand. She turns her body to face him and Bucky’s instincts make him do the same. She smiles up at him, this time he knows she wants to play.

“Are we not going anywhere soon?”

Bucky keeps her eyes on her and swallows hard, pressing the button to his floor and then hers. He has to clear his throat before he’s able to mutter a short _mmhmm_ back.

“James,” she mutters taking a step closer. He can hear her breathing and the warmth of her body and his hands shake at how bad he wants to reach out for her. “Am I making you nervous?”

Bucky doesn’t even blink.

“Of course you are.”

He can see the pride in her smile and hear her heartbeat go wild. That gives him the power to stand his ground and move just an inch closer. He waits for a sign—for anything that indicates him that she wants him to step back but there isn’t. Instead, her head tilts back almost as if she was daring him to do something. He moves his hands towards her in hopes to finally feel her skin under his own and then, then—

 _Ding_.

Then the elevator door opens. His smile drops and a grunt escapes him but she’s laughing. She takes a step back and he misses the warmth of her body immediately.

“Maybe next time you can’t sleep we can burn some energy together,” she offers walking backwards out of the elevator and smiles at him one last time before she’s out of his sight.

Bucky’s back hits the wall as soon as the door closes and his hands rest on his knees while he chokes himself on air. He shakes his head trying to stop his train of thoughts, but it doesn’t work.

He really needs a cold shower.

✭

The music is so loud Bucky can’t even hear himself think.

He’s having a good time, he can’t argue with that, but he can be just as happy in his room watching a movie or reading a book.

It all goes to shit when Steve makes his way to the DJ. He yells something in the man’s ear and the DJ replies with a smile and a thumbs up. The song ends a few seconds later and he’s rushing towards _their girl_ before the new one begins. She seems him coming but she doesn’t expect to be picked up from the floor and be pulled to the dance floor. She hits him without strength in the arm as if she’d fight him when realization hits her. She opens her mouth wide as she cracks up and Bucky can feel the laughter in his chest.

Steve throws his arms up to show his muscles and she laughs again, her body moving to the beat. Bucky watches her mouth move to the lyrics of the song and he wants to blame the whiskey he shoots down his throat for the tightness of his chest then, but it’s actually jealousy.

Natasha joins the dance with Sam, and Wanda trails right behind them. But Bucky doesn’t really care for any of them, though. Her eyes find Bucky’s as she’s in the middle of a sea of bodies and neither one of them can look away. That is, until a guy he’s never seen before holds her arm to turn her towards him and wraps his arm around her waist to pull her closer. Bucky’s right hand closes so tight around the glass it shatters.

“Fuck,” he mutters and he doesn’t hear it.

He shakes his hand to get some of the glass out before he pushes himself off the bar and almost fights his way out of the party. He’s still cursing at his hand as he waits for the elevator when he hears the rushed _taptaptap_ of heels on the floor.

“Are you okay?” She urges stepping into his space, forcing his hand towards her to take a better look at the wound.

Bucky doesn’t reply, he just can’t seem to stop looking at her. She looks so beautiful even when she’s frowning in concern. Or maybe, he thinks, she looks even more beautiful because she’s showing concern towards him. The elevator opens and she practically pushes him inside and hits her floor number.

“We need to get your wound cleaned up,” she starts, and as rage grows inside of her, the words rush out of her mouth. “What the hell were you even thinking? I know you’re an all mighty super-soldier and that would probably heal in like an hour with your weird self-preservation talent but that doesn’t give you the right to scare the shit out of me for no damn reason. My head is all cloudy right now and you already looked like someone had pissed in your beer but then you rushed off like that like you had been shot and—”

Her works get stuck in her throat and the air leaves her lungs as her back hits the elevator wall and Bucky is towering over her. She tries to talk again but his left hand covers her hand quickly and as delicately as possible, stopping all moving right there and then. The cold metal send shivers down her spine.

The elevator door opens and gushes close, but neither one them notices it.

With eyes closed, Bucky sighs, “God, you drive me crazy.”

He opens his eyes after a second and for some reason he’s surprised when he finds hers right away, then realization hits him. He lets his hand fall from her mouth and takes a step closer, the mix of alcohol and her perfume makes his head spin and the blood rush to his groin.

They stay like that for years.

It’s probably just a few seconds, but does it really matter?

“If you’re going to do it, you better fucking mean it, Barnes,” she threatens him, no heat in her words, and her eyes never leaving his lips. “You better remember tomorrow and not disregard it as some kind of drunk accident. I can handle a _lot_ , but I don’t think my heart could handle _that_.”

Anger takes over him again when the memory flashes on his head, “ Who’s the guy?”

“What guy?”

“The one on the dance floor,” he grunts. “The one who wanted to dance with you.”

“I don’t know,” she breathes. “Some guy? It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters. He was just—He got really close. And I must be out of my goddamn mind but I can’t—I just can’t stand when anyone else touches you.”

Her lips press up to his and it surprises both of them. Bucky opens his mouth as if to say something and his mind goes blank when she puts both of her hands on his face and kisses him again. This time she’s the one who steps back and tries to apologize, but her back hits the wall and Bucky is pressing up against her, his mouth finding hers.

She hums, “I suddenly have all this energy to burn.”

Bucky’s smile is almost wicked as they step out of the elevator and run towards her room.

**Author's Note:**

> but okay, this whole mess of a fic happened because of Hemingway’s “I’m silly, I get furious if they touch you” and because I pictured them dancing to “for free” by Drake. and I can just see drunk Steve doing the basic strong man/super hero pose when drake goes “I must have the super powers, last 223 thousand hours” and he’s all cocky about it cause you know, he can do this all day and okay bye.
> 
> find me - [xbuchananbarnes.tumblr.com](http://xbuchananbarnes.tumblr.com)


End file.
